Secret is out
by Wolves12
Summary: After an outburst from Ginny, we learn a few things? What things do we learn? Read to find out... (Not good summary but I hope you enjoy) ONESHOT


**So I just wanted to write a one-shot. It's been in my head for a while, so I am writing it. I hope you guys enjoy this. And for those who know my two stories Narnia meets Harry Potter and A Savior of Queen Anne, I want you to know, that I hope I will update soon. And if you haven't read them, please do. Oh and this is set in 7th year and Voldemort was defeated in sixth year. Hermione and Draco are heads and share a dorm! Anyways let's begin…**

 **Pairings: Draco/Hermione (Don't like, then don't read it. They are my favorite HP pairings, my second is Hermione/Harry)**

 **Oh and any Ginny fan shouldn't read this. I don't hate her, it's just in this fanfic, she gets bashed. Again, I don't hate her, just ppl who like her, shouldn't read this.**

Harry was sitting in the common room talking to Ron when Ginny Weasley came marching in. And she didn't look to pleased.

Her face was red and she pointed her finger at Harry "HARRY JAMES POTTER! We need to talk. NOW!"

"Um sure but can we talk...when you know...no one is around?" Asked Harry, making sure he chose his words carefully. He didn't even know what he did wrong.

"NO! Everyone needs to know that you are a CHEATER!"

"Cheater?" Harry asked confused "We aren't even dating!"

Ginny looked like she had just been slapped. Everyone else looked confused and lost as Harry. Some even looked scare. This wasn't going to end well.

"Harry, baby. Right now we are not, but everyone knows we are meant for each other. Plus my family loves you." She looked around, daring for anyone to disagree. No one did, except Ron.

"Ginny, you're my sister. And even if I want you to be happy, I don't think Harry is right for you. Plus you not exactly his type…"

But Ginny wasn't listening she was focused on Harry. "Harry, we can discuss us going out later. Right now, we need to talk about how you cheated on me."

Harry look at Ginny "Again, we are not together. Plus even if I was, what did I do that is considered 'cheating?'"

Ginny showed Harry his bookbag. She unzip it a pulled a green bra out. "When you asked me to get you one of your books, I found this."

Harry looked at both items "That's not my bookbag. I been helping people at Defense Against the Dark Arts. I must of pick up one of theirs."

Lavender suddenly spoke up "And that's Hermione, I helped her pick it out. Her and Harry would never go out." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Ron looked at Harry "Did you helped anyone today?"

Harry thought and suddenly...he ran right out of the door room, and towards the head dorms. Naturally everyone followed.

 ** _Head Dorms_**

When Harry got to the Head dorm rooms, he opened it with the password. Draco gave it, so Harry can come by whenever Draco forget about his lessens. Draco didn't really need them, but McGonagall thought this was a way to punish Draco after his fight with a first-year.

When the Head Room door opened, you could hear various of noises. They came from Hermione's room. Everyone silently went up there.

"Should we go in there?" Asked Ron.

Ginny pushed past everyone and opened the door. They found both heads in a position, they wish that they didn't see. Once the couple saw they had company their faces were bright red and they quickly covered up.

But all they saw was Hermione and Draco's angry faces.

 **Later**

Everyone was back in the Gryffindor common room, after Hermione and Draco explained everything. Everyone was happy except Ginny. She decided that since Harry wasn't 'cheating' he would go out, but when she asked, she got an answer she didn't want.

"Look Ginny, today I saw how jealous you can be. We are even dating and you blow up on me, just because you thought I was sleeping with another girl. Plus don't you know that I am gay?"

Ginny was confused "But….what?"

"I am gay, everyone knows it, I thought you knew. Everyone also knows I am in a relationship with a wizard who lives in the United States. New York to be exact. Him and his family is moving to England soon. It's safer here, you know after the Dark Lord was defeated. I am excited to see him again."

And with that Harry walked off.

 **Ginny and Ron**

After everyone had quieted down, Ginny sat next to the fire, thinking of ways to get Harry. Even if she had to break him and his boyfriend apart.

Ron saw his sister alone and came to talk to her. "Hey Ginny, what are you thinking about?"

"Trying to think of a way to break apart Harry and his boyfriend so me and him can date. Wanna help?"

"No! Ginny he is happy with his boyfriend. And you should be lucky to still be his friend. After what you did today!"

"Why are you so happy about what happened?! Hermione is dating Malfoy! What a traitor! Dating a Slytherin!

"Hermione is no traitor! She seems perfectly happy with Draco. And I am happy for her! You're just jealous because she has something you don't! Talk to me when you act like a true and supportive friend! Oh, and Ginny, I been dating PANSY!"

Ron walked away and Ginny shouted "YOU'RE A TRAITOR AS WELL RONALD! WAIT TILL MUM HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

Ginny didn't care what people thought, she will get Harry one day!

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Anyone wanna guess who Harry is dating (Wizard from New York, TV show) and I know the guy Harry is with in not gay, but in this fanfic it is. Anyways please review, and I am sorry if there was any Ginny fans who read this. If you think you know who Harry is dating comment! Also like I said before it's 7th year and Voldemort was defeated in 6th year.**

 **Anyways...please Review!**


End file.
